deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
Luigi is one of the main protagonists of the Super Mario ''series. He appered in the 32nd episode of Death Battle, Luigi VS Tails, where he fought against Tails from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series. History Luigi is the younger brother of the famous Mario. While he helps Mario on multiple quests to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser, he often lives in his brother's shadow, and is often ignored by the citizens for his accomplishments. Despite this and his cowardice, he still doesn't hesitate to save the day or rescue Princess Peach when he needs to. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 26 *Height: 1.65 m / 5'5" *Weight: 91 kg / 200 lbs. *Mario's Younger Brother *Citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom *Trained by the Jellyfish Sisters & the Thunder God Skills & Abilities *Superhuman Strength & Stamina *Scuttle Jump *Super Jump *Green Missile *Luigi Cyclone *Super Jump Punch *Superior Jumping Ability Power-Ups *Ultra Hammer *Thunderhand *Vanish Power Flower *Poltergust 5000 **Elemental Medals - Fire, water, ice *Negative Zone **Random effects ranging from: ***Dizziness ***Decrease enemy weight ***Trips foes ***Consistent damage ***Other effects Weaknesses *Cowardly *Clumsy *Sleeps through important events *Inferiorty complex *Fails at traction Feats & Strengths *Expert in multiple sports *Defeated Dimentio *Saved Wario from Chief Chilly *Defeated King Boo *Assisted Mario in many adventures *Regularly smashes solid bricks *Won Mario Party by doing absolutely nothing DBX Luigi appeared in Season 2 of DBX, Mario VS Luigi, where he fought against his older brother, Mario. In the end, both he and Mario ended up being defeated by Bowser after accidentally disturbing his son's birthday party. One Minute Melee Luigi appeared in Season 5 of One Minute Melee, Luigi VS Tails, where he fought against his Death Battle opponent, Tails, and lost again. Gallery Luigi_with_his_Ultra_Hammer.png|Luigi with his Ultra Hammer Luigi (Poltergust 5000).png|Luigi with the Poltergust 5000 Luigi's Thunderhand.gif|Thunderhand NegativeZone.jpg|The Negative Zone Luigi-(Sprite).gif|Sprite used in Death Battle, DBX and One Minute Melee Negative Zone Luigi.JPG|Luigi using the Negative Zone 180px-SM64DS_Scuttle.gif|The Scuttle Jump Trivia *Luigi is the 11th Nintendo character in Death Battle, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu and Fox McCloud, and with the next 11 being Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit. **He is the also 6th Mario character to compete in Death Battle, the first five were The Goomba, the Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, and after him are Donkey Kong and Bowser. **He is the second Nintendo character to face a Sega character, first being Mario and the next two being Donkey Kong and Mewtwo. *Luigi's sprites came from the 2003 GBA game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. *In the feats section of his analysis, one of the bullet points mentioned is that he won Mario Party by doing absolutely nothing. This is a reference to an Internet meme, where people post videos of Luigi competing in various Mario Party minigames by doing nothing - and winning. * Luigi and his opponent are the 7th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace and Lucario & Renamon, and with the following five pairs being Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama and Link & Cloud Strife. **He is the third one to lose both times, with the first two being Dan Hibiki and Shadow. * Luigi is the first combatant that appeared in Death Battle, One Minute Melee and DBX and did not win a single one of them (while he did tie in his DBX, he still did not win it). * Luigi, along with his brother, are the only combatants on DBX to not die. References * Luigi on Wikipedia * Luigi on the Super Mario Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Human Category:Clothing Empowerment Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:DBX Combatants Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Users Category:DBX Loser Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Doctors Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Draw Category:Metahumans